


[VID] Tunglið

by protos_metazu_ison (larkspyt)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspyt/pseuds/protos_metazu_ison
Summary: It hasn't been easy for Loki. It's been worse for Thor.





	[VID] Tunglið




End file.
